


Dream of Me

by Reference_Hungry_MSUFG



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Dream Sex, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Power Bottom Castiel, Profound Bond, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Smut, True Love, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reference_Hungry_MSUFG/pseuds/Reference_Hungry_MSUFG
Summary: Dean's exhausted after finally making it to the Men of Letters bunker, back to Cas waiting there for him, after a case. He didn't expect his dreams would turn out like this.





	Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, even though I'm not very good at it, I took a shot and went through and spaced this out so it is no longer a giant wall of text. I hope this makes it much easier to read! I also added a paragraph towards the end because as I was rereading I couldn't get it out if my head. 
> 
> I love comments and fangirling with all of my SPN Family so please let me know what you think and find me on Twitter @msufangirl  
> https://twitter.com/msufangirl?s=09
> 
> I had been working on this for over a year and finally posted it for all you lovelies out there!

The sleek black metal of Dean's 67' Chevy Impala lights up as it passes under a street lamp on the long dark road through Kansas. It had been a particularly difficult hunt, and an even longer drive, for Sam and Dean. Sam notices Dean's eyes drifting closed and his precious car’s trajectory shifting slightly. 

Usually Sam feels comfortable sleeping while Dean gets them back to the bunker safely, but this time, he can’t justify closing his eyes for even a minute. Fairly often he has to nudge Dean awake when noticing they are straying out of their lane. Sam watches Dean with concern. He knows Dean wants to get back to their new home, which is safely warded, and contains a certain angel who Dean has been almost obsessively calling since they left on this hunt without him. 

Sam tries to convince Dean to stop for the night multiple times and is confronted each time with eye rolls and tensed muscles. He gives up after a loud bark from Dean about dropping it and a swerve of the wheel that Sam's almost surprised doesn't flip the car. Sam is left to ponder why Dean is insisting on driving for eight hours after being awake for practically two days straight already. However, arguing with him about it proves futile every time. He figures the ride is much more pleasant, albeit unsafe, once he just accepts that they're not stopping for anything. 

As they finally park, Sam sees the muscles in Dean’s back loosen as he slumps down into his seat. Dean lets out a long breath, which should relax him more than it actually does. “Fuck, we made it Sammy.” Sam gives Dean a sympathetic look and puts a consoling hand on his shoulder. “I’ll bring in the bags.” 

 

Dean looks up with a grateful smile and nods as he slowly opens the creaky door and slides out of Baby, barely being able to hold himself up. He wobbles to the door and thinks to himself that he should’ve parked her in the garage bay instead of out front. The thought of going back and driving for even one more second overwhelms him and he groans, knowing he’s going to have to move her inside later. 

Dean stumbles into the bunker, limbs heavy with exhaustion. “Damn that was a rough one.” He’s grumbling incoherently as he walks down the stairs. “I feel like I'm too exhausted even to eat….that’s a first.” He makes it to the bottom step and looks up to see Cas, standing stoic in front of him. He smiles a little at Cas’s trademark squint. He can't help but think that it has been way too long since he’s seen that in person. 

Cas takes a large step forward looking Dean up and down. “Hello Dean.” Those two words are music to Dean’s ears right now. Even though he's heard them every time he’s called the angel, it's so much better coming from him directly. Five days is definitely too long to just hear Cas’s gravelly voice over the phone. 

Sure, he could’ve asked him to pop in and help them with the case, but Cas has been concentrating on going through the entire bunker. He's insisted on organizing and cataloging everything, trying to uncover as much helpful information and support as possible. Dean has to admit, it's about time they use all the tools the bunker has to offer. Still, he makes the decision right then that leaving Cas behind will definitely happen less in the future. 

Cas studies Dean’s face, probably wondering why he's just standing there sporting a dopey smile. “Are you alright Dean?” Cas’s eyes are full of concern and Dean knows that he probably looks worse then he feels, which is saying something. He shrugs and waves Cas off nonchalantly. “Yeah Cas, just tired and I’ve got this monster headache that I can’t get to go away.” Dean chuckles at his unexpected use of the word ‘monster’, considering they were just fighting actual ones less than 24 hours ago. He pinches the bridge of his nose and let’s out a tense sigh. 

Cas stares at him with his brows coming together before walking hastily to him. Without asking, Cas brings the heal of his palm to Dean’s forehead, sending healing grace right to the source of the ache. Dean almost jumps at the touch at first but then he sinks into it, obviously relived by the instant effect. Cas looks Dean over again, checking for any other signs of distress, and his face shows even more concern than before. 

Dean sighs, almost obscenely, and some of his tension seems to melt out of his body. “Hey, thanks man. That really helped.” Dean’s voice is cracked and drained and he stumbles a bit. He catches himself on Cas’s shoulder and Cas holds lightly onto his elbow, ready to catch him if he collapses. “You are still exhausted Dean, you need to rest.” 

Dean leans closer to Cas and breaths in deeply. He must be getting delirious at this point because he's taking in Cas’s smell like he'd been suffocating without it. He tilts his head slightly, moving in closer to Cas. “I know, just gotta get my four hours in, then I’ll be good as new.” He sways with the effort of standing upright and suddenly lets his body lean into Cas’s even more. They're gently touching and Dean rests his head on Cas’s shoulder. 

With his resolve to stay awake wavering, he puts more weight against Cas who is basically holding him up now. "Dean..." Cas probes quietly. Dean keeps his eyes closed and stays flush against Cas as he musters up the energy to answer him. “Yeah...?” His voice is muffled by Cas’s shoulder and it comes out as a breathy whisper. 

Cas turns his head slightly towards Dean and their stubbled cheeks brush together. “Would you like to sit down?” Cas’s question is quiet and inviting and Dean lets out another deep, relieved sigh. “Yeah.” Dean sounds even more exasperated as he lets almost his full body weight go against Cas, who is surprised by the sudden decision. Cas lets Dean almost tackle him to the couch. 

 

Dean’s face, still buried in Cas's neck, feels warm as the angle has changed. Dean's body is turned towards his and his weight is almost completely supported by Cas, with the help of the soft cushions now behind him. Dean's arm falls loosely over Cas’s lap above his knee. Cas looks down at it’s position on his thigh and is struck with a fairly new sensation as the weight of Dean's hand rests there. Dean's hot, even breaths pulse against Cas's neck just below his ear, making his vision go blurry. 

Cas can tell Dean has drifted to sleep already and he is content to stay in this exact position until Dean is ready to wake up. He’s not sure how comfortable this position could be for Dean but he is hesitant to move him, afraid of disturbing the slumber the hunter desperately needs. 

Just then, Sam walks in from outside carrying a few duffle bags from the car. As he reaches the bottom of the stairs he looks up and stops cold with a bewildered smile on his face, almost dropping his cargo to the ground in surprise. 

Cas looks up, crinkling his nose as he tries to decipher the meaning behind the younger Winchester's facial expression. He gives up almost immediately. In his experience, trying to interpret anything significant from a mere look a human gives him is like trying to speak a different language that changes depending on the individual who speaks it. Six billion different little dialects based on the subtle movements of a few facial muscles makes for a very confused Angel most of the time. It's a wonder humans can communicate without words at all, but Cas has seen the brothers have entire conversations with each other without saying anything and has been completely baffled by it. 

Cas settles for his normal greeting. “Sam.” Cas notices for some reason that he somehow always sounds like he’s asking a question when he says Sam's name like that. This time though, Cas’s greeting is quiet and strained, making sure Dean doesn't stir at the sound. Sam smiles wide as he greets Cas back in a playfully mocking tone. “Cas...” Cas looks down awkwardly and slightly tightens his embrace. “I'm letting him sleep...” Cas isn’t exactly sure why he blurted that out in response, or why he feels the need to explain himself at all. Perhaps Sam's strange facial expression effected him more than he'd thought. 

Sam throws up his shoulders in mock-surrender, his prominent grin evident on his face. “Alright. That’s probably a good idea. I'm gonna hit the hay myself. We can unpack tomorrow.” Sam let’s Dean’s bag drop to the ground, not expecting the loud sound it makes. He finches and curls in on himself, anticipating Dean to wake up and maybe point a gun at him. 

Cas almost glares at Sam, but his expression lightens when he realizes it doesn't disturb Dean’s sleep in the slightest. Sam mouths the word ‘Sorry’ apologetically but also lets out a relieved sigh. Cas let's the corners of his mouth perk up toward Sam, confirming everything is ok. 

 

Sam smiles back by scrunching his lower lip up. He looks at how Dean’s laying on Cas, basically using him as a body pillow, and his smile grows wider. “You gonna stay out here with him all night?” Cas answers quickly and confidently. “Yes. Unless he wakes up and chooses to move.” 

Sam almost laughs out loud and has to stifle the sound. He appreciates how content Cas is right now and how sometimes, the Angel knows exactly what Dean needs and doesn't hesitate to give it to him. No wonder Dean was so set on making it back here tonight. 

Sam nods a few times, partially trying to say goodnight and partially trying to shake his thoughts back to the present moment so he can make it to his bed. He walks straight to his room, still thinking about how adorable those two are cuddled up on the couch together, and tries not to giggle too much. He slowly closes the door, being extra careful not to make much sound as he sets down the other bags in his arms.

 

Cas sits quietly for a long time, patiently letting the hours tick by. The room is mostly black now with streams of soft yellow and blue light from random areas in the bunker which never shut off. They function as emergency lights in case the Men of Letters are under attack. He imagines a pitch black room wouldn't be very practical in that scenario and he mentally commends those seekers of knowledge for their preparedness. 

Cas is very used to the stillness now. With the Winchesters gone from the bunker for so long, he has experienced very little sound. In the last five days he's only heard scraping of boxes along the floor and papers being shuffled as he sorts through the many files the Men of Letters left behind, along with the occasional sound of pen to paper as he records his own knowledge and corrects some inaccuracies from their reports. He notices how much life the Winchesters bring to this underground shelter. 

The steady sound of their heartbeats and breathing permeate the air, reminding Cas that he's no longer alone here. In the past, he's stood in Dean's room for hours, watching Dean's chest rise up and down and listening to the subtle sounds Dean makes. He seems to have taken them for granted until he had to endure his first night alone in the bunker without them. 

Cas welcomes the sounds now, having found a new appreciation for how pleasant they are. Besides the slow thrumming of Dean's heart it's eerily quiet again and Cas finds himself wishing he could hear Dean shuffle or babble in his sleep like he does sometimes when he's dreaming. As if on queue Dean suddenly breaks the thick silence by letting out a tiny whimper and small sigh. 

Cas looks down at Dean’s face, expecting him to open his eyes. He notices worry lines starting to form on Dean's forehead, at least, Cas thinks they're worry lines. He finds himself wondering why he didn't pay more attention to human interaction through the ages. He could've been an expert by now and would be able to comprehend Sam and Dean’s actions instead of so many things escaping his understanding. 

Dean makes a soft sound again and his fingers twitch slightly. “C-Cas?” He's so quiet Cas almost doesn't hear him at first, but it's the only other sound emanating from the stillness so Cas focuses on it. He looks down at Dean and whispers his name, trying to see if he's still in a deep sleep or stirring awake.  
Dean starts to struggle a bit letting out frustrated breaths. “uh...Cas.” Dean’s voice is still quiet but laced with concern. “Cas no!” As Dean's desperate pleas grow in volume they're blaring in comparison to the heavy silence that was in the room just moments before, and yet they're still quiet enough that he knows they won't wake Sam. 

Cas can now clearly see Dean is having a nightmare. He weighs out his options quickly. He doesn't want to wake Dean but he can’t let the nightmare continue. Seeing the ordeal clearly escalating, upsetting Dean more by the second, causes unfamiliar feelings to emerge that Cas is still very new to. He can feel a cold unease spread out from his chest accompanied by a strong desire to take action somehow before the sensation of utter helplessness consumes him. He decides, instead of waking Dean, the best course of action will be to enter his dream and see if he can sooth the tired hunter into REM sleep again. 

He hesitates slightly before he touches two fingers to Dean’s forehead and closes his eyes, waiting for his surroundings to change. Dark blue shadows from the dimly lit bunker swirl into harsher reddish-orange tones. He looks up to see Dean staring blankly with terror plastered on his face. Cas is just out of Dean’s periphery so Dean hasn’t noticed him yet. 

Dean’s voice is broken and ragged. “Cas?” He looks around helplessly appearing grief-stricken and he collapses to his knees. “No...” He sounds crushed and the sadness in his eyes makes Cas’s chest hurt. An overwhelming feeling Cas can't identify almost crushes him with its blow and he can’t take any more of it. His voice is loud and stern as he attempts to grab Dean's attention. “Dean.” 

The reaction Dean gives is instant, his face jumps up in shock and he’s on his feet lightning fast. “Cas?!” Dean runs to Cas and immediately starts inspecting him for injuries, reluctant to let go of the edges of his trench coat. “Fuck man, I thought you were a goner!” Cas stands still letting Dean's hands probe him for any signs of injury. “Dean, I am unharmed. You were experiencing an unpleasant dream. I was hoping I could help.” 

Dean looks dazed as he grips tight to Cas's coat, still trying to calm himself. “W-what? I’m dreaming?” He grapples with the concept, still clinging desperately to Cas’s coat as if Cas would disappear as soon as he let go. 

Cas let’s Dean complete his inspection of his body, trying to hide how pleasant he finds it to be, before he answers. “Yes.” His tone is even and confident, though he doesn't feel that way in reality. Dean looks up eagerly. “But this is you, the real you, I mean?” Dean pulls a couple times on his coat to support the question and Cas is struck with Dean's expectant green eyes. He composes himself quickly and looks at Dean reassuringly. “Yes. What you were seeing wasn’t real.” 

Relief washes over Dean’s face and seeps through his body. The dark tones coloring the dream start to fade into light blue as Dean lets go of Cas’s coat. He looks around and his expression softens. “Wow, you really know how to brighten up a place, don’t you?” Cas smiles but doesn’t answer, unsure how to react to what sounded like a compliment. 

Their surroundings start to morph into a dock by a lake, like a camera lens adjusting to a new focus. Dean smiles happily and walks to the edge of the dock where there is a fishing pole waiting for him. He turns back towards Cas, his face light and inviting. “You wanna fish with me?” Cas smiles wide as he answers. “I’d like that.” 

Cas walks over to join Dean at the edge of the dock and they both sit next to each other in content silence. After a moment Cas leans in towards Dean. “Do you ever catch anything?” Dean shrugs as he answers. “No, not really. I don't think it's as much about catching the fish as it is about the calm.” 

Dean is smiling serenely as he explains and Cas returns his smile, relieved to see the brave and strong hunter’s features be so soft and open for a change. “I see.” After a moment Dean quarks a half grin at Cas. “So, how did you know I was having a bad dream?” 

Cas turns his attention to the lake and stares into the distance. “You stirred in your sleep and called out my name.” Dean rolls his eyes. “Awww man, were you watching me sleep again?” Cas turns back to him, keeping his tone even and light to match the quality of their surroundings. “You don't remember falling asleep on the couch?” Dread slowly seeps into Dean’s face. “Oh, oh yeah. Now I do. Sorry about that...” 

Dean looks down awkwardly, considerably more uncomfortable now. Cas turns back to the lake, internally mourning the loss of the easy comfort they had just moments prior. “You shouldn’t apologize. I found it extremely pleasant. This is pleasant too. I can see the appeal of this dream.” 

Dean’s ears turn a bit pink with maybe embarrassment, however, Cas is pleased to see Dean can’t help but smile at his response. It eases Dean back into a more comfortable mood. “Yeah I don’t remember having a lot of these dreams but I like them when they come. Actually, I think the last time was when you showed up too.” Cas scans the horizon contentedly. “Yes, I remember. I’m glad I get to stay and enjoy it this time.” 

Dean leans back, stretching out and moving slightly more towards Cas. “Yeah, amazingly there’s no urgent crisis going on right now to pull us away from it.” Dean tries to get more comfortable again and unconsciously leans closer to Cas until their shoulders are touching. 

Cas leans into the touch, enjoying the feeling of Dean's solid form next to him. “You can lean on me more if you’d like. If it will be more comfortable.” Dean scrunches his face. “Uh, I don't know, that seems a little...” Cas interrupts him, “You are already sleeping on me on the couch. I cannot discern a difference.” 

Realization dawns on Dean’s face. “Cas? Did Sam see me sleeping on you?” Cas cocks his head anticipating Dean will get uncomfortable again but not understanding why or how to stop it. “Why do you ask?” 

Dean looks down his nose at Cas. “He did didn’t he.” Cas was correct, he can see Dean stiffen as he awaits Cas's response. All he can do is relent. “Yes.” Dean rolls his eyes exaggeratedly. “What did he say?” Cas considers what his answer will be, still trying to diffuse the situation without actually knowing what the situation even is. “He was very supportive of you getting rest.” 

Dean hesitates, giving Cas a confused look and then it almost seems for a moment like Dean looks impressed. “He didn't make some snarky remark?” Cas squints, he has no idea where Dean is going with this and he just hopes he can somehow steer the conversation back to something less likely to end in Dean kicking Cas out of his dream. He's not ready to leave the place where Dean can be so relaxed and peaceful. “I'm not very good at determining if a response is ‘snarky’ but I don't believe so.” 

Dean scoffs and, though Cas isn't sure if that is a good thing or not, Dean seems to have relaxed more and his shoulder is brushing Cas's again. Dean shrugs and scoffs again but this time it's lighter. “Huh. Go figure, so the younger one is the most mature.” 

Cas squints at Dean again, starting to get tired of worrying about what Dean's unpredictable reactions will be. “I'm not sure why physical contact with me makes you uncomfortable sometimes and other times you enjoy it.” 

Dean answers quickly like the answer is common knowledge and makes perfect sense. “Well Cas, you’re a dude.” Cas answers just as quickly, frustrated with the faulty logic that seems imbedded in Dean's head. “Technically I’m an Angel of the Lord with no gender identity.” 

Dean’s tone turns a bit defensive and Cas remembers why he was being careful of his words before. His goal was to calm Dean out of a nightmare, not argue with him. However, Dean's tone is still temperate and he hasn't moved away so their shoulders are still touching. “Yeah but, you’re in a dude. I mean, your vessel is a dude.” 

Cas continues to squint at him, waiting for a much more compelling argument. When Dean doesn't answer, Cas tries to keep calm and not let the strange urge to start yelling overtake him. He tries to sound more curious than anything. “So you are uncomfortable with physical contact from all males?” Dean knits his brows together, apparently convinced Cas is asking for intellectual purposes. “What? Can you stop saying physical contact? And no, I mean…yeah mostly.” 

 

Cas seems to think very hard for a moment. He tries to sort Dean's answer like a riddle and Dean watches him closely, somewhat fascinated with Cas's thought process, but is also nervous of the conclusion he'll come up with. Cas makes a contented noise and lets a smile play across his lips. “You seem to happily allow me to comfort you physically more often than you allow other men to do it. I’m curious, if it were Jimmy in this body would you accept physical comfort from him?” 

Cas almost sounds like he's conducting an interview now, but Dean is taken aback by the question anyway. “What?! First of all, that’s not a better way to say physical contact... and second, fuck no I wouldn’t let Jimmy comfort me physically.” Dean uses air quotes to emphasize his point. 

Cas looks slightly pleased at that answer before he probes further. “What about another angel inhabiting this vessel?” Dean is shocked at the question again. He can't help the frustration bubbling up at even the thought. “Whoa! Don’t even say that! Fuck man, I don’t want to think about another angel wearing you around! Damn it, haven’t we had enough of that?!” 

 

Cas can tell Dean is expecting him to get upset at his reaction and maybe fly off and out of his dream. However, surprise flits over Dean's features as Cas offers an apparently unexpected reaction. Cas looks down contemplating Dean's answer, straining to stay calm and collected but hopefully hiding it well. “Hmm.” He lets a small smile play across his lips again. “So it's just me then.” It's more of a statement then a question. “You are more comfortable with me than other beings.” Dean notices Cas’s use of the word ‘beings’ instead of ‘people’ if his smile breaking over his face like the sun is any indication. 

 

Dean takes a deep breath, which is more of an exasperated sigh, and he gives in. “Yeah Cas, I'm way more comfortable with you ok? Are ya happy?” Cas smiles confidently. “Yes.” Dean can't help but look back and be reminded of Cas’s reaction to burgers when Famine caused him to have an uncontrollable craving for them. 

Dean notices he’s making the same face now. “Well good.” Dean actually means to have a more sarcastic tone to his response, but it just comes out playful. Cas is happy, and that's a win in any of Dean's books. “Well, if it’s just a dream, and I’m so damn comfortable with you, would ya mind moving over here so I can lay down? My back is starting to lock up.” 

Cas looks up surprised but doesn't hesitate, which is good because if Dean thought about this too much he might reconsider and try to play it off as a joke. However, Cas quickly pivots towards him and moves his body behind Dean so he is now laying on Cas like a lawn chair between his legs. 

Dean rests his head below Cas's right clavicle and settles in, still holding his useless fishing pole with both hands but letting his grip loosen so it falls forward. It's almost silent except for the occasional loon wooping in the distance. Dean lets out a contented sigh as he sinks down letting his muscles relax. 

 

It feels good for Cas to see Dean like this, so peaceful and comfortable in the safety of his dream sanctuary. He could sit like this for years. However, he hears the sound of a door opening in the distance and knows they’re about to be interrupted by Sam. He clings to the remaining minutes he has before he’ll undoubtedly need to leave the dream to assure Sam everything is fine. He wonders briefly if this will ruin the shaky balance they've built up to and he'll have to start over. He's not even sure what he's starting over, but it may take some work to get Dean back to a place where he can get that close to him again. 

The weight of Dean's body against him is indescribable. It usually requires a life and death situation to even warrant a hug from Dean, let alone the amount of contact he is receiving right now. There it is, his name being whispered, worry layered in Sam’s tone. “Your brother is asking for me.” Dean looks around. “What? Sam’s not here.” 

Cas looks down wishing he didn’t have to let this moment end. “He’s in the bunker. I’d like to let him know we’re ok. Will you be alright until I return?” Dean laughs, probably at how polite Cas is asking, and he sits up. He shoos Cas away with his hand still smiling and Cas reluctantly fades back to reality. Sam had walked from the hallway towards the kitchen and Cas could tell, just from hearing his footsteps, that he is still groggy and sleep deprived. 

 

Sam saunters past the couch and, out of his periphery, he catches the familiar forms still sitting there. He lets out a quiet startled gasp. “Cas?” Cas slowly opens his eyes and looks at Sam, poignantly warning him without moving, to be quiet as to not wake Dean. 

Sam looks confused for a moment and takes a step forward. In a whisper he asks, “Are you ok? What's going on? Were you asleep?” Cas whispers back, “Your brother hasn’t been sleeping recently. The hunt was hard on him. He is finally asleep. I don’t wish to wake him.” 

Sam almost rolls his eyes at the amount of obvious statements Cas just made instead of giving him an actual answer to his question. He still looks confusedly at the Angel. “Oh. Yeah. I just thought you were asleep too, I got worried. You haven’t slept since you were human.” 

Sam doesn't miss the slight blush that spreads across Cas's cheeks, even in the darkness. “He was having a nightmare so I entered his dream to try to calm him down.” Sam raises his eyebrows in surprise but he's grateful to get an acceptable answer this time. “Oh. Wow. Uh...good.” 

Sam rubs his neck awkwardly. “Hey Cas.” He hesitates before continuing, trying to think of the best way to say what he's about to. Sam knows Cas has a much more difficult time interpreting his words and actions than Dean's. Probably because of their ‘strong bond’. Though, if he had to guess, he'd say the angel feels a particularly stronger connection with him than anyone other than Dean. 

Sam shakes his head to gather his thoughts in order. “You're, you’re a really good guy. We're…we're lucky to have you around.” A warm smile spreads across Cas’s face. “Thank you Sam.” Cas's eyes are shining like an orphan who just found his new family and Sam knows his return facial expression shows his heart just kind of, melts at that. 

Sam turns back to the kitchen with a smile, remembering his goal of a fruit bowl to take back to bed as a late night snack since they skipped dinner. At the last minute he stops, struck with the urge to say one last thing. “Hey Cas.” 

 

Cas looks back up while trying to keep the rest of his body as still as possible. “Yes Sam?” Sam is determined to get this out no matter how awkward it becomes. “When Dean wakes up, he might be a little.... confused, uh, disoriented I mean.” 

Cas tilts his head and squints at Sam, utterly perplexed at where he is going with this. Sam shifts uncomfortably. “I just mean, when he wakes up and sees he fell asleep on you, he might get... uncomfortable.” 

Cas looks down trying to understand why Sam is telling him this. Dean tends to usually be uncomfortable in general, so why is Sam bringing this situation up specifically? There must be a reason. Cas looks back up and waits for Sam to elaborate. 

 

Sam tries to think how to continue. Obviously the Angel isn't getting this. “I just don’t want him to wake up and freak out at the situation and for you to, ya know, take it personally...Dean... he appreciates you, and he needs this but, he doesn’t always know how to show it very well, and, I just don’t want it to hurt your feelings if he acts like an ass. He doesn’t ever mean to hurt your feelings and he doesn’t always realize he’s doing it.” 

 

Cas reflects on this new information for a moment. He already experienced Dean get uncomfortable about this and had ended up with him pressed against his body. Though, Sam doesn't know about that and his concern for Cas's feelings sparks something within him. A deep appreciation for Sam is ignited in his chest. “Thank you Sam. I will keep that in mind for when he awakens.” 

Cas smiles encouragingly and Sam returns his smile warmly. “Good. It's good to see him looking happy, even if it is while he’s asleep. You do that for him...” Sam pauses smiling at Dean. “Anyway...” Sam awkwardly turns back to the kitchen. “I better get back to bed myself.” Cas whispers quietly, “Goodnight Sam.” 

Cas looks down at the slumbering hunter laying in his arms. Dean’s actual body is still draped over him and now his right leg is slung over Cas’s too. Sam emerges from the kitchen a few minutes later with a metal bowl of grapes, strawberries, blueberries, and half a bag of white cheddar popcorn. He nods once more as he passes them. “Oh, and thanks for stalking up on food for us. Night Cas.” He absently waves his hand once as he disappears into the darkness. 

Cas hears Sam's door close behind him down the long hallway and closes his eyes to dip back into Dean’s dream, while making sure his body doesn’t move. He returns to the dock, standing next to Dean, and sits back down beside him. 

Dean turns his head toward Cas slightly. “So what did Sam have to say?” Cas answers quickly, disappointed he is ‘back at square one’ as Dean would say. “He thought I was sleeping and was concerned. He was getting food to bring back to his room.” Dean’s eyes grow wide. “Oh yeah, we skipped dinner. I’m gonna need a big ass breakfast when I wake up.” Cas ponders for a moment. “That shouldn’t be a problem.” 

 

Dean turns more toward Cas, trying not to smile at Cas's willingness to always support him. If Dean asked him to, he'd probably fly anywhere in the world to get him whatever he wanted to eat. He shakes himself from those thoughts, knowing there's probably more to the story here about he and Sam's conversation. “Did he say anything else?” 

Cas looks out to the lake watching the scenery Dean created. “Yes.” There is a long pause and Dean looks at Cas expectantly, waiting for him to continue. “Well...? Are you going to tell me?” Cas squints into the distance. “He said not to be offended if you wake up and are... uncomfortable. He wanted me to know you appreciate me even if you might not show it and that you don't intend to hurt my feelings by reacting badly to our physical.... our position on the couch.” 

Dean chuckles at Cas’s obvious attempt at avoiding using the words ‘physical contact’ or ‘comfort’. He shakes his head at how considerate Cas can be, and well Sam too apparently. “Well he’s an insightful little shit isn’t he.” 

Cas looks confused and tilts his head, looking remarkably like a puppy. “I agree he is very perceptive, but I don’t believe...” Dean cuts him off. “I’m gonna stop you right there, I get to say stuff like that cuz he’s my brother. I don’t mean it literally.” He laughs again and changes his position leaning on his arms and sprawling out his legs a bit more. 

 

Cas’s eyes wonder over Dean’s form without his consent and he wonders what else his body will do without his permission. Apparently being in such close proximity to humans causes a lack of control over his own vessel. “He cares about you. He enjoys seeing you happy.” 

Dean smirks. “Ok, we’re delving into some pretty deep chick flick territory. Let’s maybe change the subject, huh?” Cas sits quietly looking out at the lake and marveling again at Dean’s subconscious attention to detail. 

The lake looks like glass, save for the tiny ripples from the fishing line breaching the water. The abandoned pole is laying next to Dean on the edge of the dock now. The light seeps through the trees in a perpetual afternoon glow making the water shimmer in the distance. The loon’s calls are infrequent and far away enough not to disturb the peacefulness. 

Cas's reverie is interrupted by Dean sounding a bit uneasy. “Well, we should talk about something.” Cas thinks for a moment, tilting his head and squinting into the distance again. “We could talk about why you deny yourself things that make you happy.” Dean scrunches up his face again. “I don't do that.” 

 

Cas gives him a reprimanding look and Dean immediately backtracks, knowing he can't lie to Cas that blatantly. “I mean, I don't always do that. There are just some things you don't do if you're two guys.” 

Cas grimaces causing Dean to laugh. “Careful Cas, you keep squinting like that and your face will stay that way.” Cas immediately tries to relax his facial muscles while Dean giggles at him. “Facial expressions aside Dean, I am not a guy. I am an Angel of the Lord and, as I already said, I do not fall under any gender identifications. Also, it is my understanding that many human males engage in phys… certain things, very frequently.” 

Dean retorts quickly. “You think you being an Angel of the Lord makes it better? Doing anything with you is like corrupting the purest thing. Actually, a lot of times that's pretty hot. Like corrupting the pastors daughter but on a whole new holy level.” 

 

Dean is quiet for a minute while thoughts of dirty sinning with a pure and innocent Angel flash through his mind. Cas squints again and sighs slowly. “You see? Those thoughts didn't make you uncomfortable when they happened just now, but as soon as they're acknowledged you change. It's like you're constantly at war with yourself. Would it be so terrible to stop denying yourself what you want?” 

 

Dean's jaw drops open at what just came out of Cas's mouth and then his brain processes the words fully and he feels the blood rush from his own face, turning him pale. Dean is really not ready to have Cas know any of that. He gulps as he repeats Cas's response in his mind again, then mentally kicks himself for mentally admitting that Cas is making some pretty good points. He takes a few breaths and feels a little defeated now. “Cas, it's like a reflex. I have bad thoughts and I push them away. It's just how it is.” 

Cas looks confused and saddened. “Bad thoughts?” Dean looks up at the Angel next to him and can't bare to see Cas look so downcast. “Not bad because of you Cas, the thoughts I have about you are anything but bad… wait, did you read my mind just now about dirty stuff with an Angel?” 

 

Cas grimaces again, knowing he's about to give Dean an answer he probably doesn't want to hear. “It's very difficult to ignore them when you're practically yelling them at me in your mind. I can generally tune them out if I feel I am invading your privacy, but that was near impossible to ignore.” 

Dean is stunned. “You-you've heard me thinking about stuff like that before? Why wouldn't you say anything?” Cas gives Dean an incredulous look. “Humans are incredibly complicated. I'm almost never certain I'm doing the right thing when I take any action. Though, by experience, I have come to learn communication yields much greater benefits, there was never a sufficient opportunity to broach the subject.” 

 

Dean looks down, trying to wrap his head around this bombshell of new information. “You knew all along how I really felt and you just… dealt with it, just to respect my privacy? Did you… did you not want to do any of that stuff with me?” 

Cas gives Dean another scolding look, which he is now getting very good at doing. “Dean, if I would have thought you would actually do any of those things with me just because I told you I knew you thought about them, I would have done that a very long time ago.” Dean is quiet for a long time while he works through what Cas just said. 

 

Cas tries to avoid overhearing every conflicting thought that races through Dean’s mind and give him time to process. Finally, Dean looks up at Cas and takes a deep breath. “Cas? I'm sorry.” Cas can tell his own concerned look morphs into confusion again. “I don't think I'll ever understand humans.” 

A slight smile creeps across Dean’s lips. “Why do you say that?” Cas lets out a frustrated sigh. “Of all the things you could be feeling right now, guilt is what you experience, when there is absolutely no reason for you to be sorry. It's very perplexing.” 

Dean breaks out into a full smile. “You're just too good Cas.” Cas looks down, even more confused now, and feels completely exasperated. Dean lowers his head and tries to resume eye contact with Cas. “It's a good thing Cas, trust me… it's a really good thing.” 

Cas looks up to Dean’s gaze and feels encouraged now. Dean gives Cas a side grin. “That’s better.” They both look out over the water and listen to the subtle quiet sounds of the lake. 

 

Suddenly an idea sparks in Dean’s mind that he never thought in a million years he would actually say out loud, but after that conversation he's pretty sure they're both in completely new territory. “Hey Cas... do you wanna try something weird?” 

Cas looks at Dean and frowns. “I think your definition of weird differs from mine.” Dean’s lips curve up slowly. “Ok... do you want to try something that would be weird for me?” Cas replies immediately looking completely confident and determined. “Yes.”  
Dean looks up, surprised at Cas’s instant reaction. “Just yes? You don't even know what it is yet.” Cas thinks for a moment as he looks down taking on a more serious tone. “True, but you seem enthusiastic and that is encouraging.” 

Dean’s ears turn bright red and he fights to control the butterflies in his stomach that he will never admit are there. He smiles through his words. “Well, we already had physical contact so...I guess we should try something else?” 

 

Cas opens his mouth and then closes it a few times trying to get the words out that he's finally getting brave enough to say. He's not very used to the inability to form words and it's disconcerting to say the least. He remembers Dean usually reacts well when he's honest and to the point. Though that can sometimes backfire on him. However, they seem to be in a good place, physically and conversationally speaking. Perhaps Dean will be more open to the things Cas has hidden from him. Also, Dean did mention he's open to trying something ‘weird’. Cas isn't sure what exactly falls under that category for Dean but he's more than willing to find out. He looks over through his lashes and builds up his courage. “Can I kiss you Dean?” 

 

Dean is taken aback again and looks down, unsure how to respond. He has to admit, he brought this on himself. He just didn't expect Cas to grab the bull by the horns, so to speak. After thinking about that for a second he wonders why he expected Cas to do anything else. He's always liked how blunt and somewhat awkward Cas can be. Maybe he knew on some level that if he opened the door, Cas wouldn't hesitate to step through it, taking a lot of the pressure off of himself. Cas is always taking the pressure off. Always there making everything better on all fronts. Maybe, he could give in finally and let himself have the part of Cas he's always closed himself off to. It sounds like Cas is good with it. Maybe they could have this… maybe.

 

Dean thinks things over for a long time, leaving Cas drowning in anticipation, worried he's said the wrong thing. Cas was hoping their conversation was enough to allow that question, but he could have easily misread the situation. 

Dean knits his eyebrows together in a determined expression. “Ah hell Cas, hurry up and do it before I have time to think about it too much.” Cas takes in a sharp breath but doesn't hesitate and he surges forward. He stops just short of their lips touching and lingers there looking down at Dean’s lips and then back up to his eyes. 

At first, Dean has a terrified look on his face from the quick movement Cas startles him with. After a moment, he relaxes and his eyes soften into a half hooded daze that matches Cas’s. His muscles relax and a smile plays on his lips. 

 

Dean soon realizes Cas isn't going to close the gap. He's hovering an inch away with soft but fiery blue eyes. Cas is literally asking Dean’s physical permission to kiss him by letting him take the action. The considerate winged bastard. 

Maybe he doesn't always take the pressure off. It dawns on him that he’s going to have to do something. At first his mind scrambles to tell his body to move and he’s nervous he won't be able to. He looks down and notices he doesn't have to do much though, which is encouraging. His nervousness lessens as he tips his head forward and lets their lips touch. 

Instantly fireworks explode behind his eyes as he feels Cas’s anticipation morph into desire. They both deepen the kiss tenderly and a soft moan leaks out from Cas. Spurred on by one of the best sounds Dean has ever heard, not that he would ever admit that, he turns his whole body towards Cas’s. He reaches up and cups the back of Cas's head while running his fingers through his hair. He tightens his grip and pulls Cas in closer which draws another sweet sound from Cas’s mouth. 

Their heated tempo slows into a sinful simmer. Dean wants more, but he's not sure how to let Cas know that without pulling away, and he'll be damned if he's going to stop now. This feels way too good to interrupt with words and he'd probably lose his nerve if he tried. He slowly licks Cas's bottom lip trying to hint at his intentions. This excites a gasp from Cas and he opens his mouth with the sound, granting Dean's tongue entry. 

 

Cas is surprised at the feeling of Dean's tongue expertly maneuvering around his own. He whimpers and clings to Dean's plaid shirt, trying to follow Dean's lead with his tongue movements. Their actions slow again as they catch their breath. They gradually release each other, reluctant to open their eyes. 

Dean breaths out evenly. “That was…” Cas’s vision goes blurry again as he opens his eyes. “Intense.” Cas offers. Dean seems satisfied with that word and leans in for another kiss. Just as he's about to reach Cas's lips again Cas looks down and whispers Dean’s name. 

 

Dean can hear concern and uncertainty jam packed into that one little word. He unconsciously looks from Cas's lips, to his eyes, then back to his lips again and realizes it isn't the first time he's done that. He's been admiring Cas for ages, specifically his lips, his eyes, his hair. Even though this is Jimmy’s body, this is all Cas. 

Jimmy never carried himself the way Cas does. Dean briefly wonders what Cas really looks like, but quickly realizes it hardly matters, because Cas is home. This is where Cas belongs, here in this vessel, with Dean. “Yeah Cas.” He breaths out with his words. 

Cas pulls back and embers spark in his eyes. “Are you only doing this because we're in your dream?” Dean lets Cas's words sink in and looks down, almost ashamed. “It does make it… safer, I guess, being in a dream.” 

Cas looks wounded by those words. He looks down, probably trying to make sure his reply comes out steady. “You would feel...unsafe with me outside this dream?” Dean jumps like he’d been pinched. “What? No man, not like that! Cas.” Dean takes a breath and urges Cas to look up at him. He stares directly in Cas's eyes with a determined expression. “I trust you.” 

 

This statement rings in Cas's ears. Dean is so adamant and sure of it that Cas’s mind goes blank on how to respond. The Winchesters barely trust each other, and after everything that's happened between them, it's incredible that Dean can say that with such conviction. 

 

Cas's eyes go wide and Dean suddenly finds it difficult to keep eye contact with all the sapphire he's being exposed to. He clears his throat a bit as he looks down to continue. “It's just that you can brush stuff like this off as ‘just something that happened in a dream.’ It's a lot different out there.” 

Cas peers back at Dean. “Different how?” Dean is suddenly irritated at the thought of having to explain this further. “Ya know, for a guy who's like a thousand years old, you don't get much.” Cas is quick with his response, apparently knowing exactly what to say to that. “For a man who hasn't been alive for very long, you think you know a lot.” 

Dean is surprised by Cas's sass and quick wit and he leans back. “Ha! You got me there.” Dean's warm smile melts Cas's hard expression and they end up beaming at each other. Dean clutches the collar of Cas's trench coat. “This is nice Cas.” His gaze drifts down and then back up to meet Cas's eyes again. “I…I don't want to screw this up.” 

Cas places his hand on Dean's, holding it to his chest. “I'll try not to do that too.” Dean’s eyebrows turn up and his mouth breaks into a toothy grin. He drops his gaze and his hands with a quiet chuckle. 

 

Cas looks out to the lake again and notices the scenery changing colors. The sky was a reddish-purple and it slowly fades back to bright blue. Cas realizes the colors of the sky might correspond with Dean's emotions and tries to decipher the connection as he watches the shimmer of the water.

 

Dean sees Cas is distracted and takes this opportunity to dive into a heated kiss. Dean cups Cas's face and smoothly moves his body over Cas's, exhilarated by catching him off guard. Once Dean's straddling him, he starts running his hands through Cas's hair again. He pushes hard into their motions and Cas heeds Dean's lead and lays down, slowly letting his head touch the wood of the dock below him. Dean drops his hands from Cas's hair and is now hovering over Cas with both hands firmly planted on the dock on either side of Cas's shoulders. 

 

Cas breaths heavily and bites his lip at the delicious friction they're getting through their rough clothes. Dean pulls back, then attacks Cas's neck with kisses and bites. He's tender in his actions. Cas can tell Dean is reacting to each sound he causes to slip from his mouth. 

Every time Cas lets a moan escape that he can't hold back, Dean's efforts to pull another one out of him double. Cas reaches with both hands under Dean's shirt searching for skin on skin contact. He grabs Dean's sides and mimics with his fingers the motions Dean is making with his mouth. 

 

Dean comes up for air and hesitates. He looks around at their position and wonders what the hell his body is doing. He tries to think back at how they got here. He can't seem to remember how Cas ended up writhing under him and it's causing all kinds of second thoughts about moving forward. 

Cas whines and bucks up into him seeking the lost friction Dean took away by sitting up. Dean is shaken from his thoughts and he looks down to see Cas with his eyes screwed shut pulling on Dean's clothes. He's struck with awe that Cas wants him so badly. He's never seen someone so desperate for his touch. All of his trepidation melts away. He smiles at Cas’s ability to quell his panic whenever it threatens to rise up and cause him to back off. 

Dean now has a renewed sense of excitement at Cas laying there completely at his disposal. He snakes down and brushes his lips to Cas's ear. “Hmm needy aren’t we?” Cas answers immediately yelling desperately. “Yes!” 

Dean is excited even further at Cas's tone. “Ok ok, slow down. I want to savor this.” He resumes his attention to Cas's neck for a bit, but keeps leaning back, pausing at his mind racing through all his insecurities. He tries to clear his thoughts so he doesn't do something stupid and ruin all of this. 

But, Dean can't help his mind still trying to war with itself, even after the threshold is obviously crossed. He can't help but think, Why is this so hot? A second ago he was wondering what he was even doing and now he's talking about savoring it. Though he seems to remember imagining some pretty similar scenarios that don't even close to compare, because this is really Cas. All these delicious reactions are genuinely Cas and not Dean's mind trying to imagine what they would be like. All the moans of pleasure and involuntary movements, they're all really being caused by Dean’s hands and his lips. He revels in how the reality of this surpassed his imagination so much. 

 

Cas can't take it anymore and he pulls Dean down towards him. Dean complies, unable to hold back and he grinds down. “Damn Cas, why do you gotta make it so hard?” Cas reciprocates Dean's motions, rubbing up against him with vigor. “You're the one who's making it hard Dean.” Cas's tone is serious and he bucks up into Dean again showing him how true his statement is. 

 

Dean chuckles at his angel's sass again before hearing a slight pop coming from his right knee. He's kneeling over Cas still, and his body weight is causing the hardness of the dock to dig into him. He wishes he picked a softer surface to do this on. Whatever ‘this’ is. He pictures a soft mattress with fluffy blankets and pillows and he longs to move this to somewhere like that somehow. 

To his surprise, his hands sink down into bedding. “What the hell?!” Dean sits all the way up and looks down at a large bed perched at the end of the dock under them. “How did this…?” Cas gasps at the change in position, clouded by the added friction from Dean sitting back so far with his groin pushed down against him. “It's a dream Dean!” He breaths out. 

Dean jumps with excitement. “Are you saying I can have anything I want here?” Cas is keening. He nods vehemently since that's all he can do. Dean slithers down next to Cas's ear again. “Say it Cas.” 

 

Cas can feel the smile in his words even though he can't see him. “Y-you ca-“ He tries to say it but can't get the words out. All he can do is moan. Dean seems pleased with Cas's inability to finish a sentence but provokes him to try again. “Say it for me Castiel.” 

Cas jumps at Dean saying his full name. His eyes go wide and he mewls, trying to pull himself back together. Dean apparently notices the change. “Oh, you like it when I say your name?” Cas nods vigorously. 

Dean's wicked grin spreads wide as he whispers in Cas's ear. “Cas-ti-el.” He licks the edge of Cas's lobe and bites down lightly. Cas can't contain himself. He's completely losing it under Dean's words and touch. His moans are loud and wrecked. 

 

Dean is relishing in every movement and sound. He realizes he wants Cas to tremble under his caress. He wants him to beg for more. “I want to hear you say I can have anything I want in this dream, Castiel.” 

Cas tries to reply again but Dean grinds down against him, making it more difficult. Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, Cas leans up and looks Dean directly in the eyes. His gaze is intense and meaningful. “You can have anything Dean.” His pupils are now big and black with just a sliver of crystal blue lining them. 

Dean freezes in place. He is shocked by this other person being so willing to give him anything. Cas didn't say Dean could just have anything he wants here in this dream. He meant Dean could have anything. Cas would literally do anything for him. Dean feels an overwhelming sense of unworthiness bubble up in his chest. He wants to throw all of his devotion and compassion for Cas at him in a feeble attempt to reciprocate the utter adoration that is beaming at him. 

Cas clenches his hands on Dean's shirt again and Dean feels like he's coming out of a daze. With a determined look, Dean sets out to reciprocate by giving his angel exactly what he wants. He sits up onto his knees, still straddling Cas, and pulls off his jacket. His eyes are burning a hole in Cas with his stare and Cas watches in amazement as Dean also pulls off his plaid shirt and throws it over their heads to the dock below. 

 

Dean reaches down with his arms crossed and pulls the bottom of his under shirt up, just a bit, exposing his hip. Cas hungrily explores his actions with his eyes. Dean pauses with a smirk, waiting for Cas to show him how much he wants him to continue. Cas's hands shoot forward, grabbing onto either side of Dean's jeans near his hips, and grips them tight. That's Dean's queue, and he inches his shirt up over his head. He balls it up and throws it with the rest of his clothes. He smiles down at Cas who is mesmerized. He leans down, seeming to go for Cas's neck again, but instead he scoops his hands under Cas's arms and uses his thighs to roll them both over in a quick motion. 

With Cas now on top of him, he slides his legs together and pulls Cas's legs apart by the back of his knees. Cas is now mounting him and he bucks up making Cas have to stabilize himself by putting his hands firmly on Dean's chest. 

Dean revels in how bewildered Cas looks above him. "Trenchcoat off." His tone is slightly demanding but in an instructional way. He peels the collar back and Cas helps him pull it off with shaky fingers. They both toss the heap of fabric above them and Dean starts pulling off Cas's suit jacket. "I forget how many layers you wear man." His eyes go lazy when Cas is only in his white dress shirt and crooked tie. That's coming off last, he decides, or maybe he'll leave the tie on. 

Cas is watching him closely as he considers his next move. When Dean notices Cas staring at him he bucks up slowly but firmly and Cas has to catch himself again, this time by grabbing the top of Dean's jeans near the button. 

Dean's smile gets wide and he hums at Cas's fingertips touching that low on his stomach. Cas's grip tightens at the sound. Dean gets to work undoing each button on Cas's shirt from the bottom up. 

Cas leans in to give Dean better access when he reaches the top buttons. He slides the shirt off of Cas's toned shoulders and leaves it in a wrinkled pool around Cas's waist. Dean glides his fingertips down Cas's arms, then to his sides, and down to his hips which instinctually move forward with his touch. He moves his hands back up and Cas closes his eyes with his eyebrows knitted together and his mouth slightly open, obviously enjoying the touch, but not making any sound. 

Dean reaches up to Cas's shoulder blades and Cas's eyes pop open as a loud moan belts from his lungs. Dean hesitates staring wide-eyed at the unexpected reaction. He then hesitantly pulls his fingertips down, just a bit, over the same area. 

Cas releases another loud moan and rocks his hips back and forth, practically riding Dean. Dean's eyes flash with amusement. "Looks like I found a good spot huh?" Cas is breathing heavily and holding onto Dean's hips for support. "M-my wings." 

Dean jumps with surprise. "Your what?!" He sits up a bit, smiling like a kid on Christmas morning. "That's why you're so sensitive there?! Oh man, you gotta bring them out Cas. I can't believe I fucking forgot you have wings! And they're that sensitive? Oh, we're gonna have some fun with this!" 

 

Cas tries to stay steady and comprehend what Dean is saying but he can't concentrate with Dean's hands still brushing where his wings would connect to his back. Dean lowers his chin and smolders at him. "Don't hold out on me Cas." He sits up closer and whispers right in Cas's ear. "I wanna see them." 

Cas bites down hard on his lip almost drawing blood and tries to make sense of Dean's words. He wants to see them? He wants to... to... touch them. Cas squeezes his thighs together at the thought as blood rushes down towards his groin, making him harder then he was before, and his length twitches up. 

Dean feels the minute movement and grins. "Yeah, this is going to be fun." Cas starts to stutter. "Dean, I...I don't th-" Dean cuts him off as he nuzzles up against him. "Hmm I want to touch every feather Cas. Please?" 

Cas takes a deep shaky breath as he decides he can't deny Dean anything. He lightly pushes Dean's arms down, sighing in relief when Dean's hands are no longer on his shoulder blades, making his head swim. 

Dean leans back and grips Cas's thighs instead, which Cas soon realizes is having a similar effect to Dean touching his back. His head is still swimming and he balls up his fists in concentration.  
Dean's mouth falls open as he watches Cas push dark black forms from his back. The base where the forms are spilling out is glowing with white hot grace and Dean starts to make out the bones that construct the frames of the wings. There are no feathers yet, just black skeletal structures unfolding. 

Cas strains again as they fully form and his teeth grind together. He presses his muscles back and his whole body tenses. Dean watches in awe as black feathers start to grow out looking like a fast motion documentary. 

Dean's grip on Cas's thighs is tight and unwavering like he's holding onto the handlebars of a rollercoaster. When the feathers look like they're full and thick, Cas relaxes a bit and breaths in deep again. Then he arches his back and both wings spread out full length on either side of him. He didn't make them too big, just about 3 or 4 feet on each side. He shakes them with a final stretch and looks down at Dean. 

Dean is still holding on to Cas's thighs for dear life, his eyes are wide and his mouth is gaping. He loosens his grip and falls back against the pillows still wonderstruck. It takes a long time for either of them to say anything. Finally, Dean reaches up his hand slowly. "Ca-Can I touch them?" He curses himself for stuttering. But still looks imploringly at Cas. 

Cas's face softens. "You can do whatever you would like to do Dean." Cas's eyes are blue and black fire again and fuck if that doesn't drive Dean almost over the edge. Dean licks his lips in anticipation and slowly stretches out his hand further. 

Cas brings his wings in towards Dean and almost cocoons them both in black velvet. Dean's fingertips barely touch the outer feathers and Cas's entire body shudders. Dean pulls his hand back. "Does it hurt?" Cas tilts his head with his eyes closed. "No... but... I-it's very..." Cas let's out a long sigh. "It's very..." Cas trails off, at a loss for words. 

Dean reaches up again and strokes the primary feathers, still gentle but more forceful this time. Cas growls loudly and practically falls onto Dean's chest with his face buried in Dean's shoulder. Dean smiles and repeats the action, letting his fingertips brush the wing tips. 

Cas bites down on Dean's neck to stifle the sounds he can't help but release, causing Dean to mimic him with the same growls and moans. "Fuck Cas. Oh, bite me again." He reaches up with both hands and runs them down the inside feathers digging his fingers in deeper this time. 

Cas lunges forward, biting hard on Dean's neck again and bucks his hips while scrunching the blanket in his fists. Dean puts one hand on the back of Cas's head and runs his fingers through his hair while his other hand pets down the inner feathers near Cas's shoulder. 

Cas's arms wrap around Dean's waist and his nails dig into his back making him hum with contentment. "Look at me Cas." Dean bends his head back and tenderly pulls Cas's head by his hair. They lock eyes and Cas looks like he's ready to explode. 

Dean smiles with half lidded eyes and pulls Cas in for a carnal kiss leaving them both breathless. Dean smirks. "Hmm I told you this would be fun." He drags his fingers through Cas's hair and pulls on a tuft of feathers near the bend of Cas's wing. 

Cas bends back. “YES!” Dean sweeps his eyes over the sleek appendages and he's consumed by their magnificence. “Your wings are beautiful Angel.” Cas draws in a breath and lets a slow satisfied sigh sink through him. Dean can tell Cas enjoys being called Angel almost as much as Castiel. Dean's touches are softer and careful now. He makes sure to run his fingertips along every feather he can reach. He gives special attention to, and makes mental notes of, the places which elicit succulent behaviors to pour out of Cas. He’s reverent in his work as he strokes and caresses every inch within reach, just like he said he would. 

Cas is shaking and panting and his hands flow over Dean's stomach and chest, grabbing his hips periodically when Dean touches a particularly sensitive area. Dean decides he's ready to kick things up a notch. He reaches up with one hand behind Cas's wing and Cas gasps at the new contact. He looks down and Dean is beaming up at him. 

Dean gives Cas a gentle nudge to wrap his wing around him by pulling it towards him. Once it's wrapped tightly around him he lifts his other hand and places it on Cas's neck and jaw guiding him to lay down. He's careful not to put weight on any feathers or bend anything the wrong way as they shift positions. 

Dean mounts Cas and marvels at Cas's wings spread out against the bed. He’s suddenly struck with a fiery lust. He growls ferociously and attacks Cas's neck with his mouth and passes his tongue over Cas's favorite spots there, which he's purposefully committed to memory now. 

Cas writhes under him, unsure how to react to the sudden passion after so much tenderness. Dean moves down to Cas's collar bone and smirks as he tosses Cas's loose tie aside. He thanks his past self for keeping it on. He likes the blue contrast against Cas's olive skin and it makes his eye color pop when they burst open. 

Cas squirms beneath him letting out appreciative whimpers and pleas for more. Dean makes eye contact as he licks a circle around one of Cas's nipples and then the other. Cas throws both hands up and grabs onto the metal bars that make up the headboard behind the pillows his head is laying on. 

Dean reaches Cas's hips and sucks a deep red mark on one side. Cas's knuckles turn white from hanging onto the bars so tight while his body undulates. Dean hums low. He tilts back and admires his work. “Damn Cas, I can't get enough of these hips.” Cas whines and breaths in. “Y-your hips! Th-they're Your hips Dean!” 

Dean is exhilarated by these words and he stares Cas down. “Mmm Cas, you don't know what it does to me when you say shit like that. Mmm my hips.” Dean makes a corresponding mark on the other hip, committed to making them match. 

Dean slides his hands over Cas's ribs then curves them back and down making Cas lift his hips off the bed unintentionally. He pulls Cas's dress pants down using Cas's involuntary movements to make it easier. He pulls them completely off and lets them fall from the side of the bed, making a splashing sound as they slip from the edge of the dock into the water. 

 

Dean looks like a predator as he inches back up. Cas watches like he's helpless prey and gulps when Dean licks his lips. Dean reaches Cas's boxers and Cas swallows again as Dean leans down slowly, still gazing at him. 

Dean’s candy-apple green eyes are almost glowing as his saucer sized pupils reflect his surroundings. Cas yelps as Dean takes the waistband of his boxers in his teeth. His gaze never falters as he pulls them all the way down to Cas's ankles. He tosses them to the side with the rest of the discarded clothing and they too splash into the water. 

 

Dean intends to inch his way back up but his eyes sink down to Cas's cock. It's standing at attention and aching to be touched. His mind goes blank for a second before it's flooded with thoughts of the delicious sounds and movements he could pull from Cas if he put his mouth there. 

At first he appreciates the images and moaning echoes that rush through, but then he feels panic rise up in his chest. Everything was so easy to do up until now. Well, not everything, but it's as if it was perfectly normal for him to be pleasuring a half naked dude with wings. But this. This is different. 

Dean isn't afraid of doing it wrong. He knows the logistics from having it done to him plenty of times. Also, he's watched busty Asian beauties expertly execute the action almost as often. Still, actually giving someone a blowjob himself is a completely different ballgame. Dean stares blankly, unable to move. 

 

Cas looks down and can see Dean’s panicked expression. He lays back and gives Dean a serene look. His vessel feels softer now, like the tension and relaxation involved in Dean's hands and mouth on his skin and on his feathers has melted him into something less solid. He doesn't remember ever being happier. If Dean would just keep doing this forever, he'd never let them leave this dream. He lets out a contented sigh and settles into the pillows, letting his wings spread out. He realizes Dean is still struggling with deciding what to do next. It doesn't matter what Dean does now as long as they're touching. “Dean, you don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. Your actions so far have almost been too much for me already.” 

 

Cas smiles and Dean can tell he is completely blissed out. Seeing that has an unexpected effect on Dean. His competitive nature is ignited and all the anxiety melts into a smug confidence. He lowers his head and looks up at Cas like he's going to pounce. “Oh, you're in for it now Angel.” And with that, he licks from the bottom of the head of Cas's dick up to the tip. He swirls his tongue and laps at it, paying close attention to the slit, which is leaking beads of precum now.  
Dean is hesitant to taste it at first, but then he discovers Cas tastes like salted honey. “Please tell me you taste this good in real life Cas.” Cas can barely keep it together. He's almost hyperventilating and struggles to get his words out. “I-I d-don't s-see why I w-wouldn't.” 

Dean clenches his fist and pumps it in celebration as he silently mouths the word ‘Yes’. He turns back to the Angel in front of him who's flailing with pleasure. He can't help himself just admiring Cas. “Jackpot!” 

Cas looks up, confused. “Who? Oh!” Dean dives back in, interrupting Cas’s question by resuming his attention to the tip of Cas's hard cock. Each word of Dean's reply is punctuated with a lick to Cas in a different place. “It’s not *lick* a name *lick* its *lick* an expression *lick*. It means I win.” 

Cas jumps every time tongue meets flesh. “Ohhhh.” Dean wraps his lips around the end of Cas's length and Cas takes in a sharp breath and tenses all his muscles. “J-jackpot!” Dean breaths out a laugh and can't stop his lips curling back bringing his teeth in contact with Cas. He pulls off and lets out a hot breathy chuckle. “You can't make me laugh while I'm doing this or you'll get teeth.” 

Cas's eyes roll back in his head and he pushes his hips forward. Dean's heated exhalation is causing Cas to come unhinged. “Yes, t-teeth is good.” Cas is obviously delirious and doesn't know what he's saying anymore. 

Dean gives Cas an endearing look. “Nooo... teeth is bad. This is what teeth feels like.” Dean scrapes his teeth along the shaft and rakes them over the head slowly, letting Cas feel everything. “And this…This is what no teeth feels like.” 

Dean sinks down onto Cas's cock painfully slowly. He breaths in through his nose and descends lower. He wills his throat to open and his eyes water with the effort. He's not sure how he manages it but he hollows his cheeks and sucks in as he pulls up. His lips slide over the newly slicked tip and he lets them graze the very end. It's almost a kiss but so soft. “See the difference?” There is gravel in his words and it almost comes out as a growl. 

Cas melts into the bed unable to respond. He just looks at Dean like he's the best thing that ever happened to him. Dean revels in that look. “Oh Angel, you're in trouble. You're already giving me that look and you haven't even come yet.” 

 

An almost scared look flashes across Cas's face as Dean leans down, taking him into his mouth again. Dean begins to bob up and down in a steady motion. He has to put his hands on Cas's hips to hold him down from coming up off the bed. Cas is loud and starts babbling vehemently. 

Dean can't make out everything but every so often he hears the words 'Dean', 'Yes', 'Please', a very slurred version of ‘Jackpot', and something he doesn't understand but it keeps being repeated. 'Ozien' and 'Sam eve la ji Coreda zod izoda'. Or something. 

Dean only stops swirling his tongue long enough to say each sentence individually. “Cas? *lick* What is that?” He slowly licks around the head of Cas's length again. “Those words you keep saying?” He runs his tongue from base to tip and looks up at Cas, who doesn't seem to know Dean is talking. “Hey Cas, Cas look at me for a second.” 

Cas swallows nervously then hesitantly opens one eye and peaks at Dean, afraid the sight of him will push him right over the edge. Dean laughs and wraps his hand around Cas's cock, still staring him right in the eyes. 

Cas moans and his head falls back as Dean's hand starts moving up and down. “Cas, hey c'mon, look at me again ok?” Cas whines but brings his head up and opens his eyes again biting his lip and pumping into Dean's hand. 

Dean settles in and coaxes Cas again to respond. “Ok Cas, concentrate for me buddy. What were those words you were saying?” Cas whimpers and closes his eyes again. Dean is pleased with that reaction but he's determined to get a straight answer out of him. “Cas, talk to me man. I wanna know what they mean. If you want any more you'll tell me what those words mean.” 

Dean is still pumping Cas steadily. Then he twists his hand and curves it around the head, knowing how good that feels when he does it to himself. Cas yells out those same words. “Samevelaji Coredazodizoda!” Dean’s fingers tingle as if those words are causing electricity to flow into him wherever he's touching Cas. “Yes Cas, ok. Tell me what that means.” 

Through heavy breaths and little yelps Cas barely gets out a reply. “I-it's e-e-Enochian....” He gasps loudly and yells out Dean's name, reacting to another twist of Dean's wrist. Dean soothes Cas by slowing down. “Good good Cas, it's Enochian. But, what does it mean?” 

Dean speeds up and finds himself grabbing onto the sheets with his free hand. Cas whimpers again and struggles to push another sentence out. “I-i-it m-means.... it means... th-the ri-righteous man.” Cas reaches up again and wrings his hands on the bars. 

Dean freezes in place and stares at Cas, stunned. Cas frantically bucks his hips up seeking the lost friction from Dean stilling his motions. Cas looks down with unease, afraid he's said something wrong. “Dean? I...I'm sorry. I-it just came out. I didn't mean to...” 

Dean is shaken out of a daze again by Cas's distress. “What? No Cas, it's ok, I just...I just didn't expect that.... Wait, what was the other thing you were saying? O-something?” Cas blushes and wiggles around uncomfortably. “Ozien.” Dean nods and urges Cas to continue by resuming his hand motion. Cas gasps and tries to persevere knowing Dean wants him to finish explaining. “It...it means ‘mine’.” 

 

Cas looks up through his lashes waiting for the fallout. He isn't sure how Dean is going to react and he’s afraid he just ruined everything. A smile plays on Dean’s lips. “You’re calling me your righteous man?” 

Cas tenses and can’t think of how to respond. He nods innocently. Dean stares at Cas for a long time with an unreadable expression. Cas’s anticipation is palpable as he braces himself for Dean’s reaction. Dean leans forward slightly. “Oh Angel....” Cas’s hands drop and tighten into the bedding. 

Dean’s eyes are blazing now, searing a hole right into Cas. “You're in for it now.” With a devious smirk Dean takes Cas back into his mouth and doesn't stop until he reaches the back of his throat. He begins bobbing up and down at a brutal pace. Cas releases a loud roar and squirms trying helplessly to breath. “DEAN! S-so-something’s....ha-happening!” 

 

Dean knows enough about this to see when someone’s about to cum. He seizes the bottom of Cas’s shaft and squeezes tight preventing Cas from finishing. “Not yet baby, I'm not even close to done with you... I told you that you were in for it, and I meant it.” Cas is delirious. He’s pleading and his entire body is tense and shaking. 

Once Dean feels safe that Cas won't cum he releases him and looks up again. “Ok...I don’t totally know what I’m doing here, but I think I want to try a new weird thing with you.” Cas can’t reply fast enough. “YES!” Dean grins wide. “Yeah I thought you’d say that.” He licks his lips and simpers again. “Fuck Cas.” He sits up and palms his own erection through his jeans. “You’re really something, you know that? I’ve never neglected myself for this long before.” 

Cas whips his head up and tackles Dean to the other side of the bed with his wings spread wide. He tears ferociously at the button on Dean’s jeans and pulls them off along with his boxers before Dean even knows what hit him. 

Dean looks down, stunned by the mind-blowing sex bomb descending on him, and then Cas’s mouth is on him. His mind is on fire and he chokes out a ragged groan. “Ahhh Cas!” Dean’s hands shoot out and he grips Cas’s hair pushing Cas’s head down, forcing himself deeper down Cas’s throat. 

Cas takes everything he gives him and moans, shooting vibrations through Dean’s entire body. “Damn it, Cas! Too much! Uh, I'm…I'm too close, baby. Y-you gotta slow down!” Cas obediently slows his pace and leisurely runs his tongue over every surface of Dean’s cock that he can reach. He copies Dean’s previous motion and grabs the base of Dean’s dick, squeezing as he takes it all into the heat of his mouth again. 

Dean lets out a throaty growl and pulls on Cas’s hair again. Cas releases Dean and sits back on all fours with his wings tucked behind his back. “You should never be neglected Dean.” His words are fierce and his feathers are standing on end. Dean let’s out a satisfied sigh. “I’m glad you got my back Cas.” He sinks into the bed feeling like all his bones just turned to Jell-O. “Now did you wanna try the weird thing or not?” Cas sounds calm but ready. “I want to try the weird thing.” His tone is eager but in control. 

Dean let's out one satisfied laugh. “Good…Now if I can just... figure out how to.... ah, there we go!” He pulls out a purple bottle from under the covers. Cas tilts his head in confusion. Dean smirks and starts to lean up. “I’ve got to get back on top for this next part.” Cas’s eyes glide over Dean’s chest as he gets closer. 

Dean cups Cas’s face in his hand and guides him back. When Dean is on top of Cas once more he pulls him into a sensual kiss flicking his tongue in a slow languid movement. “Hmmm are you ready?” Cas nods earnestly. Dean scoots down and slings Cas’s leg over his shoulder. He skims his stubbled cheek along the inside of Cas’s thigh, sending Cas into a fit of shivers, and adjusts his body so he’s laying comfortably on his side. He glides his fingertips over one of the marks he made on Cas’s hip and with his other hand he draws a line with his pointer finger from the tip of Cas’s cock down the underside to the base. He watches Cas’s eyes dilate as he continues his path downward until he’s pressing on Cas’s puckered hole. 

 

Cas takes in a sharp breath and his wings start beating, almost taking him off the bed. Dean pauses and looks at Cas like he's about to reprimand him. “Shhh Cas, it’s ok. I told you it would be weird...Just try to relax.” Cas breaths in deep and tries to loosen every muscle he has as he exhales. 

Dean squeezes the purple bottle and rubs some gel on his fingers. “Ok.... when I'm doing this, stay with me. Tell me if it hurts or if you need to stop or anything. It’s supposed to feel good.” He looks at Cas encouragingly, but then his expression falters. “I mean, it might hurt a little because it’s the first time for you... I'm not really sure.” 

Cas nods and that gives Dean a bit more confidence. “Ok, I think it’ll be worth it even if it hurts a little. Tell me if you’re ready.” Cas nods again and Dean smiles down at him. “Noo, I wanna hear it.” Cas rushes through his words. “I-I'm ready.” Dean voices his approval. “Good.” He smiles confidently. “I'll go real slow.” 

Cas whimpers causing Dean to break out into a bright smile again. “Fuck, I love how ready you are.” Dean leans in and explores Cas’s hip with one of his hands causing Cas to start writhing again. “Remember...Stay. With. Me.” 

Cas nods and rolls his body over and over. Dean looks at Cas with an amused smile and lightly touches a gel covered finger to Cas’s hole and slips it in. “So, I'm gonna need you to relax Cas, I think this’ll help.” His other arm is hooked around Cas’s thigh and his hand is tracing the mark he made earlier on Cas’s hip. He moves it to Cas’s stomach and traces a line down to his dark hair. He grips Cas’s cock tight and the sound he hears from Cas is incredibly gratifying. “Hmmm works like a charm.” Cas tightens and then loosens all of his muscles and Dean slides in his finger more easily. He pulls in and out matching his motions with his other hand. 

 

Cas arches his back up off the bed with every movement. Dean’s playing Cas like a guitar, strumming delicious sounds out of him like he’s composing a symphony. Dean adds another finger and it sounds like Cas has the wind knocked out of him. “Sorry baby, was that too fast?” Cas is almost hysterical as he shakes his head. “Oh, it was good?” Cas nods his head up and down so hard that Dean is grateful there are pillows under him. 

Dean laughs but it turns dark. “I’m gonna add another one ok?” Cas can’t agree fast enough and he rolls his body again. Dean pushes in a third finger and starts scissoring Cas open while pumping and twisting with his other hand. 

Cas grabs so tightly to the bars at the head of the bed his hands are white. Cas is fucking himself down onto Dean’s fingers uncontrollably. “DEAN!” He yells out an incoherent plea. Dean is concentrating and he slows his hand motion on Cas’s cock. “Hold on, I don't want to hurt you.” Cas whimpers loudly. “Please Dean, please.” 

Cas gasps deeply and lets all the air he breathed in out in an involuntary shout of euphoria. Dean looks up with a slightly worried look. “Are you sure Cas?” Cas isn’t certain how much clearer he can be so he just belts out Dean's name again, commanding and impatient. “DEAN!” 

Dean laughs excitedly at the forceful nature of his angel’s words. “Damn, how did I get so lucky?” Cas moans impatiently again, enjoying the words Dean is saying but also filled with dissatisfaction of what they could be delaying. 

Dean decelerates all his motions to an agonizingly slow pace. He whispers quietly, like it’s an afterthought. “What if I just kept opening you? Huh Castiel? Maybe I want to tease you a little longer.” 

Cas growls loudly and in one fluid movement he scoops Dean up and almost throws him on his back. It’s Cas’s turn to be the predator and he crawls over Dean with his wings fully extended. Dean’s expression softens and he lays back to be devoured. After all, he did pretty much ask for this, teasing his angel like that. What else could he have expected? 

 

Cas creeps forward and slides in close almost touching Dean’s lips with his. He stops short and looks over Dean’s face with hooded eyes. Dean’s lips curve upwards as he realizes Cas isn’t going to close the gap this time either. Dean hums and bites Cas’s bottom lip before pressing in. He moves up on his elbows for leverage. 

Cas delivers a growl in a low rumble from his chest. He wilts into Dean’s kiss and their skin makes contact. Cas positions Dean’s hard length under him and Dean has to grab his arms to stop him from impaling himself. “Whoa buddy, wait. We'll get there, but I gotta lube up first. Remember teeth verses no teeth? It's like that ok?” 

Cas is restless but complies by lifting up. Dean looks around for the Astroglide and realizes with dismay how far away it is. Cas leans in close to Dean’s ear and growls his name low and guttural. “Deean.” 

 

Cas has a smug smile as he notices Dean’s instant reaction to hearing his name said like that. Dean tenses his entire body “Oh fuuck. Uhh you’re killin’ me! The lube is all the way over there!” Cas leans in again and his voice sounds like gravel. There’s still a hint of impatience in his tone but it’s mostly self-assured playfulness. “It’s a dream Dean.” He then licks up Dean’s ear and teethes the edges just like Dean did to him earlier. “And teeth aren’t always bad.” 

Dean croons and arches his back. “Damn you’re a quick study.” He reaches under the sheet and pulls out a full bottle of Astroglide and pops the cap open. Cas’s eyes are smoldering as he reaches out his hand towards the bottle. “May I?” 

 

Dean jumps and he knows that look of a kid on Christmas morning is plastered on his face again. “Oh shit yeah! I'm not gonna turn that down!” A pleased smile creeps onto Cas’s face. He takes the bottle from Dean’s hand and squeezes it, dribbling lube over the head of Dean’s dick like syrup. Before it drips too far he catches it with his palm and starts pulsing. 

Dean’s head falls back. “Oh Castiel. That... that feels so...” Cas’s hand tightens at the sound of his full name and the effect it has on Dean makes Cas lick his lips. Dean looks up and grins deviently. “Are you ready?” 

Cas doesn’t hesitate to sit up and align himself again. Dean takes in a sharp breath as his tip brushes against Cas. “Alright, when we do this, we wanna go slow. Remember, It’s supposed to feel good.” Cas gives Dean a reprimanding look. “Dean. I'm an Angel of the Lord. I am not fragile.” 

Dean smirks knowing exactly what to say to that. “What kind of righteous man of yours would I be if I didn’t make sure?” Cas’s entire body tenses and he yells out so loud it feels like everything starts shaking around them. “Ozien Samevelaji Coredazodizoda!” He starts to come undone and stops thinking. He can barely put another sentence together but manages to huff out a demanding request. “Dean, t-t-touch m-my w-… my wings.” 

Dean doesn't delay for a second. “Yes sir!” He actually likes how commanding Cas can get and secretly hopes to see more of that happen in the future. He reaches out and runs his hands through Cas’s feathers. Cas’s body shivers as he makes sure he's lined up. He starts to sink down and Dean digs his hands deep into the insides of Cas’s wings massaging bone and tendon. 

 

Cas dips down lower than he means to and has to pause. The sweet burn fades into pleasure as Cas gets used to the pressure. Dean can’t seem to help himself and loses all control. “Castiel!” He reaches up and pulls Cas down by the tops of his wings and they both yell out as Dean is sheathed completely inside him. 

 

Cas is inhaling deeply and Dean stares up at him, marveling at being able to trace Cas’s wing tips with the ends of his fingers as Cas’s shoulder muscles strain. “Cas! D-don't move until you're ready but.... when yo-you're ready.... you gotta move!” 

Cas takes a deep breath and starts flapping his wings wildly which lifts him up off of Dean making them both cry out. Cas’s hips pendulate and Dean curves his back as they seep into a heated rhythm. 

Dean reaches up and holds onto the base of Cas’s wings with both hands and they thrust into each other. Cas wraps his hands around Dean and scratches at the back of his ribs to encourage him to go deeper. Dean moves his hands to Cas’s shoulder blades next to his wings and scratches there which sends Cas into a moaning frenzy. 

Cas arches his back again and a sound unlike anything Dean has ever heard rips through him. “DEAN! Don't stop! Ozien Mononusa Ahh! Dean! Ozien Rit! There! Dean! Right there! Ahhh!” Dean can hardly breath as he moves steadily, obediently thrusting up into Cas in the right place. “Is that the spot baby? Right there? Ok. I got you.” 

Dean leans back and lifts Cas off the bed penetrating him as deep as possible. Dean grabs onto Cas’s hips and can almost control Cas’s movements with how he touches him there. “Don't think you are getting away with not telling me what those new words mean.” Dean thrusts up in the same motion hitting Cas’s prostate over and over. Cas is a babbling mess above him and is acting from pure instinct now. 

 

Every plunge Dean takes into Cas’s body feels like an explosion as they move together. Dean’s hands run over skin and feathers pulling and grasping, Cas feels himself tighten around him. 

Cas’s wings are shaking and flap uncontrollably when Cas breaks out into moans and rambles off broken words. He’s barely making sense anymore and he’s letting Dean control his body’s movement by his hips like a steering wheel. 

 

Suddenly Dean remembers something. He reaches blindly behind Cas’s shoulder until he feels the strip of silky fabric he's searching for. He pulls it around and the strange sensation around Cas’s neck makes Cas open his eyes. Dean basks in the ocean blue that matches the sleek tie he's clutching. He acknowledges the stunned look on Cas’s face with a confident smile. He pulls on the cloth in a fluid motion and Cas’s eyes grow wide and wild. Their lips are so close Cas can feel Dean’s breath on his face. 

They’re still rocking together in slow waves and gazing deep into each other’s eyes. Cas closes the gap between them this time knowing Dean is just waiting for him to do it. Dean always gets his revenge, though this is the kind Cas could get used to. 

 

This kiss though. This kiss is different. Their bodies being fused together creates the perfect position for it to be deep and effortless. Cas’s dark wings surround them and follow the rise and fall as they rhythmically surge and sink. 

Dean is lost in the onslaught of emotion erupting between them. They're still moving together but their pace slows with how intense it feels to have their lips pressed close like this. They part and their foreheads touch as they grind, letting their bodies collide and move in unison. 

Dean moves his hands to Cas's back and scratches lightly when they dip low causing Cas's wings to shiver. Dean is getting more and more used to the sound they make when they do that, and he's starting to think he won't be able to live without it. His breathing picks up and he clutches tighter, pulling them impossibly closer. 

Dean bites his lip trying to get used to the slow, steady build. But without all the frenzy and desperate passion, he's starting to feel unfamiliar emotions emerging. He realizes he's never felt like this before with anyone. This tenderness and…. Love. Shit, it can't be anything else. 

This is miles away from any other time he thought he was even close to loving someone or being loved. He never even thought he could feel anything like this... or that anyone could feel like this. Then it dawns on him, no one Has probably ever felt like this before. He can't imagine many angels have fallen in love with a human, let alone gone through what they have. He's pretty sure no angels have rebelled against heaven since Lucifer and especially not for a piddly little human. He has another revelation as he listens to Cas moan particularly emphatically into his ear. 

This is love, in its purest form. This is a love that legends are made of. A love that is talked about for centuries. The guy literally went to hell and back for him, sacrificed everything for him, turned his back on the only family he's ever known for him. 

Dean's head is spinning. Between the absolute ecstasy of being buried inside a sexy, eager, affectionate, being of light with freaking Wings, and a sudden sinking feeling of complete unworthiness, 

Dean feels like he's being torn in half. He gasps for air and clutches at Cas's back trying to hold on through this whirlwind of feelings that is taking him over. Tears start to well up as he thinks how little he deserves what he's experiencing. This incredible creature so willing to lay down his life for him after surviving centuries, is more than he can handle. 

Cas's wings are surrounding him and he clutches for a handful of soft feathers. He yells in his head ‘Pull yourself together Winchester! You don't cry during sex! Man up!’ but his heart is aching with guilty self-doubt that's practically been embedded there for years. He can't hold off the shaking any more and he sniffs, trying to hold back the steady stream of salty tears from running down his face and dripping on Cas. However, it's too late. 

Cas hears Dean whimper and looks up slowly. Their foreheads are still touching and Cas raises his hand to Dean’s face and brushes his thumb along his cheek. He wipes away the wet streak there and takes in a broken breath. 

Dean's eyes squeeze shut trying to keep from sobbing uncontrollably at Cas's tender touch. When he is brave enough to open his eyes again, he sees that tears are running down Cas's face too. 

Dean takes in a few broken gasps and looks at Cas like he's pleading for him to confirm his worst fear, that he doesn't deserve this. Cas only smiles and whispers to him as if he's trying to soothe him. “Ozien Samevelaji Coredazodizoda.” 

Dean whines as he's consumed with the feeling again that he's not good enough to have this, to have Cas. Cas picks up on this and leans in closer. “Dean, you deserve to be happy. After everything, we deserve to save each other.” 

Dean looks up and for a long time he tries to speak. “Cas, I…” but he breaks off. They're still moving together and slowly starting to speed up their pace. “I know Dean. I need you too.” Dean nods, trying to show that's exactly what he was trying to say, and he pulls Cas in tighter. “I-it’s more then that though Cas…” He pulls back slightly, just enough to look deep into Cas's eyes and he gulps trying to put new words together. 

Cas rolls his body and Dean can't help the soft moan that comes out of him, almost distracting him from what he was going to say. He breaths in and tries again. “It's so much more Cas….I…” His grip around the Angel tightens again and Cas can feel the raw bright energy radiating from Dean’s soul. 

Cas rolls his body again and holds on tight to Dean. It's overwhelming them both and suddenly Dean pushes up into Cas and at the same time he caresses his wings on both sides causing Cas to belt out a beautiful moan. 

Dean gulps and smiles with glistening eyes. Just knowing he's the one causing Cas to make those sounds, knowing he's bringing his Angel this much pleasure, gives him confidence. Cas gasps when he looks back at Dean seeing so much emotion being reflected back at him. 

Dean leans in close and places their foreheads together again. He doesn't break eye contact. “Cas…I…Th-there aren't words…” His voice breaks again and he’s certain Cas suddenly knows exactly how he feels and what he's trying to say. 

Cas nods slowly as a few tears spill over his cheeks and Dean’s chest could literally burst right now knowing somehow he did it, somehow he got enough words out to show Cas how much he means to him. He smiles contentedly and Cas buries his face in Dean’s shoulder as they start to quicken their pace. 

Cas is loud again with moans, gasps, and whispers of the only words he's capable of slurring out. He's mostly saying ‘Dean’, ‘Ozien Samevelaji Coredazodizoda’, ‘Yes’, and ‘Perfect’. Dean punctuates each thrust, letting out his own grunts and groans. He runs his hands through Cas's wings, down his back, around his hips and thighs, everywhere he can reach. Suddenly he remembers hitting Cas in that perfect spot, and he sets out to do just that. He leans back and places his hand on Cas's jaw, and his side grin grows hearing Cas whimper at the loss of so much contact. He looks at Cas reassuringly and leans back more, dropping his hands to Cas's hips as he lays all the way back. 

Cas stares at him with wonder and lets him guide his movements with his hands. Cas's wings spread out and back behind him and brush against each other. Dean's going slow, careful not to hit that spot right away. He wants to build to it. Cas let's his eyes close as he rides Dean, his hands, loose and relaxed, are placed on Dean’s stomach and he runs his fingers in patterns there. 

Dean starts to pick up the pace again and Cas's mouth falls open with the change. Dean watches as Cas's breathing spikes and his fingers tighten around Dean’s hips. Then Dean sees his opportunity, Cas isn't expecting it, he's lost in their motions and his eyes are squeezed shut. 

Dean punctuates a thrust and positions it perfectly to hit right in that little bundle of nerves inside his Angel. Cas's eyes shoot open and his head falls back as he yells out long and loud. His wings tense and every feather is on end. 

Cas's grip on Dean is definitely going to leave bruises there. Dean doesn't care if he's bruised, actually the slight pain from his Angel’s vice grip is turning him on way more than it should. He knows it's because he's doing exactly what he wanted to do, he's giving his Angel, his Castiel, as much pleasure as possible. That's all that matters right now. 

Dean feels Cas clench around him and can't help but let out his own ecstasy-filled yell of approval. He pounds into Cas relentlessly, feeling every sound it punches out of him deep in his chest, and it's the single most gratifying moment he's ever experienced. Until Cas yells his name. 

Cas's voice is deep and wrecked but booming. Dean watches in complete awe as Cas opens his eyes and they're glowing! Dean's motions stutter for a moment while he tries to wrap his head around it. He resumes his thrusts and Cas yells out his name again. 

Cas's wings beat once and it sends one circular wave through the lake behind them. Cas is riding Dean now and, instead of guiding him, Dean just holds on and lets himself be swept up in it. Cas's entire being tenses and his eyes brighten with grace. It looks like he's vibrating and Dean can only gaze as he beholds Cas letting himself go as the wave he's riding crashes. 

A sonic pulse is released from him and it causes another huge wave to ripple out from the dock and flood the shores surrounding them as Cas comes. It's the most beautiful thing Dean has ever witnessed. He can barely register the heated coil rising in his stomach, but then Cas clenches around Dean tighter then he thought possible. It's the perfect thing to push him over the edge and he falls against the bed and arches his back, pushing in as deep as he can go. 

The fleeting thought of marking Cas deep inside him where he's never been touched before drifts through his mind and that's it. White light bursts behind his eyelids as a feeling that he can't even describe washes over him. It's beyond ecstasy, beyond euphoria, it's so far beyond anything he's ever felt, it's almost as if his brain can't fully process it so it's shutting down. He faintly registers that he's yelling and he's surprised his body is still functioning and doing what it's supposed to, because he's so high right now. 

It's like all of his brain cells are exploding at once in an eruption of color. He's seeing things that he's never been able to see before. It's almost as if his mind can't comprehend what's happening to him. It's as if his brain has to create something new, that's never existed before, to hold this moment in so he doesn’t collapse into a black hole and suck everything up with him into nothingness like a dying star. He doesn't have a concept of time anymore, but the next thing he knows, he's opening his eyes. 

It seems like he's been blissfully laying there for hours and his entire body feels light and heavy at the same time. He notices Cas's weight resting against him gently. His head is on Dean’s shoulder and the rest of Cas's body is pressed up against him as much as possible, which makes warmth spread throughout his insides.

 

He moves his hand to Cas’s ribs and pulls him in closer. When Cas stirs and cuddles in, Dean can hear the rustling of feathers and looks down to see one wing draped over him keeping his torso warm while the sheet is covering his legs. 

Cas's other wing is hanging loosely off the bed and it looks like the tip might almost be touching the water, but he can't see from this angle. Dean lays back contentedly and sighs with a happy grin he can’t get rid of. He tilts his head towards Cas's and breaths in deep. “Did… did I black out?” Cas wraps his arm around Dean tightly and somehow gets impossibly closer. “Yes, it was strange until I realized what had happened.” 

Dean tries to crane his neck to look at Cas with wide eyes. “Wait so, what happened to you while I was out?” Cas exhales slowly and starts tracing patterns into Dean’s skin again. “Your subconscious was still functional but it lacked the cognitive power to maintain much detail to this dream. Things got a bit nebulous….” Dean scrunches up his face. “It got… nebulous?” 

Cas sighs happily and his wing moves up higher on Dean’s chest. Dean closes his eyes and starts petting Cas's feathers lightly. “I'm glad it didn't kick you out of my mind or something. Waking up wrapped in you and your wings after that is definitely something I could get used to.” Cas stiffens and tightens his grip around Dean. “Y-you would want to do this again?” Dean’s eyes are still closed and he smiles wide as he continues to stroke Cas's feathers within reach. “What, you mean right now?” It was purely a joke but the prospect of round two makes Cas twitch against Dean’s hip. 

Dean raises one eyebrow and smiles down at Cas's head, overly pleased with Cas's reaction. Cas pauses for a long time and Dean thinks for a minute that they're just going to lay there in silence. He's way too comfortable to move and he just lays there grinning contently. Cas is very still but not tense. “I would like to do this again.” 

Dean almost lets out a laugh. “When I wake up, can we just go to my room and do nothing else for the rest of our lives?” Cas hums, but then makes a thoughtful sound as he ponders that option. “Mmmm, considering how many apocalypses you normally prevent, that might not be very long.” Dean lets out a full on laugh. “Considering how many we start, it could be.” 

Before Cas can argue and defend the Winchesters choices, Dean digs his fingers in a little deeper as he pets Cas's wing. “These wings, Cas. Damn they're awesome. I wish you could keep them out all the time.” 

Cas seems stiffen and get slightly uncomfortable for a moment, but then sinks back into Dean’s arms. “You don't think them ugly? They're not like other angel wings. Not many angel wings are black.” Dean looks down at his hand gliding across Cas’s dark feathers. “Whoever made you think these are ugly is a jealous idiot. I love that they're black, it's so you. I don't think I'd like them as much if they were a different color.” Dean laughs outright before continuing. “Eh, who am I kidding? I'd love them no matter what color they were. They're yours so they're perfect. But yeah, black is awesome.” 

Cas rubs his cheek against Dean’s chest. Suddenly, Dean remembers something and he smells Cas's hair. “Ok, time to pay up Cas, what do those other words mean?” Cas smiles but keeps his eyes closed, still enjoying Dean’s gentle touch to his wing. “They don't translate very well.”

Dean emphasizes his motions on Cas's wing. “That is no excuse, I know ‘Ozien’ is ‘Mine'. Was the other word Mono…?” Cas laughs and starts tracing patterns on Dean’s chest with one fingertip. “I enjoy it when you attempt to speak in Enochian.” 

Dean chuckles and starts running his other hand through Cas's hair. “Oh no, don’t try to change the subject.” Cas looks incredulous again but his smile never fades. “I suppose it could loosely be translated to, my heart. ‘Ozien Rit’ is more like saying my love. It was strange not having control over what I was saying. I've never said those words to anyone before.” 

Dean brushes his cheek to Cas's forehead. “Go figure, the two most emotionally stunted beings in the universe find each other and that happens.” Dean motions his hand to their naked bodies and huffs out a laugh. “How long do you think we can stay here before I have to wake up? I don't even know how long I've been asleep.” 

Cas shrugs one shoulder inadvertently making his wing move under Dean’s hand. “Your blackout may have effected my ability to keep precise track of the time, but I believe it has been at least ten hours since you fell asleep. Eventually you'll need to eat.” 

Dean jumps at the mention of eating. “Yeah, food. I wonder what we have in the kitchen. Probably not enough to make anything really good. We'll probably have to go to that Paul's diner place to get a real meal.” 

Cas sighs contentedly. “We should probably get you more than one meal.” Dean keens at that and pulls Cas a little higher while he nudges his own body down a bit so they're face to face. “Careful Angel, you start talking like that and you'll get me all riled up again.” 

The corners of Cas's lips turn up slightly. “The idea of food arouses you? Dean laughs outright and settles in more comfortably. “Are you kidding? You, me, and food? That's a match made in heaven right there.” Dean rolls his eyes before Cas's words are even spoken and he interrupts them. “Not literally made in heaven Cas.” 

Cas's response dies in his tongue and he grins as he wraps his arms tighter around Dean's waste. “We will have to incorporate food into our next sexual encounter together.” Dean beams a bright smile up into the sky. Reveling in everything that is Cas. “Seriously Cas, I definitely hit the jackpot with you.”

Dean presses their lips together lightly and touches his fingertips to a particularly sensitive spot behind Cas's ear. Cas responds by clutching Dean’s side and he hums happily as their lips part. “You are very easy to please Dean.” 

Dean laughs as he lays back. “Yep, that's me. Easy Dean. All I need is food, Sammy, Baby, and my Castiel. Not necessarily in that order. The mind-blowing, literally knock-out sex is just a bonus. Ugh, but damn. There's a reason I said jackpot. I think that might've been the best sex any human has ever had. And it's just one part of what I lo-” Dean hesitates and looks over at Cas and sees him staring reverently at Dean with tears forming in his eyes. 

Dean knows this is it, he let his mouth run and now he's all in. Somehow, it doesn't seem as terrifying as it always has been. His face softens. “It's only one part of why I love you Cas.” The weight of a Winchester using those words hangs heavy in the air between them. 

Cas suddenly lunges forward and kisses Dean deeply. Dean melts into it curling his fingers into Cas's hair. Without warning Dean opens his eyes and he's staring at Cas's, very clothed, chest. He sits up slightly and realizes he's laying across Cas on the couch. Damn it, he woke up. He looks up disappointedly and sees Sam standing over him next to the couch, holding a steaming cup of coffee. 

Sam is looking at Dean on the verge of laughter, trying desperately to hold it in. “You ok there tiger? You were making some pretty graphic sounds. Nice dreams?” Dean reaches up to take the coffee Sam is offering. “Shut up Sammy, and… thanks for the coffee.” 

Dean is smiling as he leans back and takes a long sip out of his mug while Cas slowly opens his eyes and beams at him. Dean looks up at Cas knowingly and Sam looks utterly dumbfounded. “You're in a good mood Dean.” 

Dean starts to stand up and takes another drawn out sip of coffee. “Yep, and now I'm going to take my coffee into the shower and then we're all going to that diner so I can stuff my face.” 

Dean looks down at Cas and holds out his hand. “You coming?” Cas lights up and takes Dean’s hand as he stands. Sam's smiling but bewildered face melts into a serene smile as he watches Dean and Cas walk down the hallway, holding hands while Dean gulps down another swig of coffee.


End file.
